The Perrrrrfect Match
by islashlove
Summary: Gus gives Shawn a kitten for his birthday, but the gift that the kitten gives Shawn is even better. This is a slash story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: T****his story is a birthday gift for my lovely reader and reviewer, yuuki kaiba. I hope you like it. ^_^**

**Story Notes: Gus gives Shawn a kitten for his birthday, but the gift that the kitten gives Shawn is even better.**

**The Perrrrrfect Match**

**Chapter 1: Dr. Love Kitten**

"A kitten!" Shawn exclaimed eyes wide, as the bundle of black fur looked up at him from the box. "Why?"

"It's your birthday present," Gus replied as he watched his friend's reaction with amusement.

Shawn had been going on lately that he would ever find someone to love or that no one would ever love him back, namely a certain Head Detective. So to stop Shawn's whining and to get his mind off Lassie, Gus had gotten Shawn a kitten.

"Thank you so much, Gus, what's her name?"

"She is a he and he doesn't have one right now."

"I think I will call you ..." Shawn looked across his desk to the hidden photo of Lassie, "Carl." Shawn smiled as the little kitten gave a small meow.

Gus just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Now Shawn, kittens are a big responsibility and if you are going to take on the care for her ..."

"Carl," Shawn corrected looking at Gus.

"Ok, if you are going to take on the care of...Carl, you need to fill in these adoption papers."

Shawn watched as Gus put some papers on the desk in front of him. With the kitten in one hand, Shawn took the papers in the other and slowly read them. Some were about how to care for the kitten, some were about her short, yet abused life and one was an official piece of paper with the words, 'This kitten was adopted by _ _ on the _ of _, 20_.'

"You mean...if I sign this, he's mine! He is really mine!"

"Yes, Shawn, he will be all yours." Shawn looked past Gus to Juliet who was standing in the doorway. "And that means...your responsibility. You have to look after him."

Shawn looked back and forth between Juliet, Gus, the kitten and the piece of paper a few times, before a great big smile formed on his face.

"I will! I will take good care of him," and with that Shawn leant forward and sign and dated the paper.

Gus let out a small sigh and hoped that they had made the right decision.

"Do you think it will work?" Juliet asked as she gave Gus a small kiss.

Gus gave his lifelong friend a sideways glance and smiled as Shawn played with the kitten as if it were a five year old child. Letting out another sigh, Gus faced his loving wife. I hope so, for the kitten's sake."

"I meant about getting Shawn's mind off ..."

"I know what you meant, but he did just name the kitten Carl, so..."

"Carl...come back here." Shawn's voice was high pitched and full of fear.

"Shawn, what's happened?"

"Nothing..." Shawn replied, but Gus knew better, especially since Shawn had his head down and his hands behind his back.

"Shawn ..."

"Yes ..."

"What's behind your back?"

"My hands."

"And ..."

"Carl."

"Show me," Gus said with a stern voice.

Shawn brought his hand around to his front. There, in his hand, was a very wet kitten.

"What happened?" Juliet exclaimed.

"Well, you see, Carl got away from me and well...he jumped into Gus' coffee. I was worried that he would drown or go hyper with all that caffeine in him, so I...I gave him a bath."

"Oh Shawn," they both said together.

Lassiter hated being woken up. He had just done a double shift trying to solve his latest murder case, only to have the annoying fake psychic Spencer to rock up and solve it for him in less than two hours. To be honest, it wasn't that Spencer had solved the case that upset him. It was the fact that he should have seen the clues himself.

Reaching over, Lassiter snatched his ringing phone and without looking at the caller ID, he answered it. "This better be good," he snapped in to the receiver.

"Oh, Lassie, thank..."

"SPENCER!" Lassiter yelled into the phone, "what the ..."

"Lassie please, please don't be angry. I didn't know who else to call. He's...he's going to jump and I can't get to him. Please, help me..."

Lassiter sat there in shock. Spencer really sounded scared and who was going to jump? Guster...had he finally snapped after being Spencer's friend for all this time? No, he was married to O'Hara now, she would keep him in line...and sane. So who was this person that was going to jump and what were they to Spencer.

"Lassie, please..." Shawn's voice came down through the line and straight into the detective's heart.

"I'm on my way, Spencer, just keep calm and talk to...what's his name?"

"Carl, his name is Carl."

_'Of cause it would be,'_ Lassiter thought to himself. "OK, just talk to Carl and I will be there as soon as I can, hmm...where are you?"

"We're at the Psych office, please hurry. We're upstairs and he's on the ledge."

"I'm on my way." Lassiter quickly threw on a pair a sweat pants and an old T-shirt and was out the door.

Soon he was outside the Psych office, but he couldn't see anyone on the ledge. _'Maybe Spencer had talked him in,'_ Lassiter thought as he walked through the front door and headed up the stairs. Lassiter found his way to one of the back rooms, by following Spencer's voice, only to find Spencer with his head stuck out the window. _'Well, that's why I didn't see anyone, they're out the back!'_

"Spencer," Lassiter snapped a little louder then he meant to and winced when Spencer hit his head on the window frame.

"Lassie, I knew you would come. Carl won't listen to me."

Lassiter had to look away from the look Spencer was giving him. It was full of relief, joy and that shining damsel-in-distress look from those old movies, when they first see their knight-in-shining armour.

As if Spencer would ever look at him like that.

"Let me talk to this...Carl." Even this person's name didn't sit right in his mouth, not like Spencer did.

"He's just outside the widow to the left," Shawn said as he stepped to one side.

Lassiter took a deep breath and stuck his head out. "Now Carl, I know that ..." There was no one there. Lassiter looked the other way, again no one. Worried that while he was distracted with Spencer the man did jump, Lassiter looked over the edge, nothing. Confused, he pulled his head back in again. Seeing the confused look on Spencer's face, Lassiter explained. "There's no one there?"

"Oh my God, he's jumped?"

"No, there's no body on the ground. Are you sure there was someone and you weren't just dreaming it."

"No, I watched Carl go out there."

"Why would you just watch him do that?"

"I didn't just watch him do it. We came here because I left my keys to my apartment here and when I turned around he was already in the window. By the time I got to him, Carl had moved out of reach."

"I see, and he didn't say anything?"

"No, not even a meow. Where is he?"

"I don't know, Spencer, and...what do you mean by, not even a meow?"

"He didn't even meow. I just saw his little black tail disappear around the ..."

"I'm...here...because...of...a...CAT!" Lassiter snarled when he realised that Spencer was upset over a cat, that...that he had dragged him out of a warm bed, because he had lost his pussy cat.

"I'm sorry. Gus and Juliet gave him to me and I adopted him and I wanted to be responsible. And now it looks like I have lost him and ..."

Lassiter couldn't believe how upset Spencer was getting over a cat. Just as Lassiter took a step closer to Spencer, not sure if it was to comfort the upset man or to shake the hell out of him, Lassiter felt something hit his head. Because he was already moving forward, he tripped on his own feet and stumbled forward. Reaching out for the only thing in front of him, Lassiter grabbed onto Spencer for dear life, but Lassiter's weight and the fact that Shawn wasn't ready for it, brought both men crashing down to the ground.

When Lassiter opened his eyes, he found himself lying on top of Spencer and staring straight into his eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. Their lips had even less space between them, so when Carl jumped onto Lassiter's head, the gap could only get smaller, until they were touching.

Neither man knew what to do. There they were, lying on the dusty floor, Lassiter on top of Shawn. Their lips were pressed together and a black kitten was sitting on top of Lassiter's head. It was Shawn that made the first move. He closed his eyes, wrapped one hand around Lassiter's neck and pulled him closer. His other hand went to the back of Lassiter's head running his fingers through his hair. Shawn then started to kiss the man he loved.

It only took Lassiter a few moments to realise what Spencer was doing, but it felt too good to fight it and he soon was kissing Shawn back. Finally, they broke for air, but Lassiter didn't move to get off Shawn. Instead he used this moment to position himself a little better, so they could be a little bit more comfortable.

"Carlton," Shawn breathed causing Lassiter to shiver as Shawn's warm breath brushed across his face.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"I love you."

Smiling, Lassiter whispered backed, "I love you too, Shawn."

And as the little black kitten name Carl sat cleaning itself, Shawn and Lassiter kissed again.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


End file.
